sc2_kobold_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
Resources in the Kobold world that can be obtained Lumber Lumber is obtained from chopping down trees. A-click trees to chop them down. Trees are plentiful and can also be grown using the skill "Plant Tree" on your Kobold. Lumber is one of the main resources and is a requirement to build many items. Wool Wool is found by killing sheep. Sheep have approx. a 1 in 5 chance to drop wool. Wool can be used to create useful survival items such as the sleeping bag and the wool tunic. It can also be used as a substitute for leather when building a tent or storage outpost. Leather Leather is obtained by killing wolves or dire wolves. Wolves are a fast way of finding leather early game as they they have a 100% chance to drop it and deal very little damage. They can be found at any time of day and will not attack unless provoked. Dire wolves only spawn at night and have a reduced chance to drop leather. They are hostile to players and will attack on sight. They continue to gain damage as the game goes on and are VERY DANGEROUS in packs. Its best to stay close to a light source when attempting to farm dire wolves for leather. LEFT CLICK A BEAR PELT IN YOUR INVENTORY TO TURN IT INTO 2 LEATHER! Stone Stone is obtained by mining stone deposits scattered across the map. It is easy to find and is a main resources in creating buildings and is also used in a few items. Iron Ore Iron ore is a rare drop found from mining stone deposits. It is used in the making of stronger weapons and armor. It is also the only resource required to make spike traps. Shadowstone Ore Shadowstone ore is a rare ore. Not many items require a large number of shadowstone. The most shadowstone used in an item is 2. Shadowstone is the only material that is required for the purchase of a spell. Radiant Gem Radiant gems are one of the hardest forms of resources to obtain. It takes alot of time to find radiant gems. However radiant gems can be used to create a wide vary of rare items. It is randomly obtained while mining gold. Radiant gems are used for crafting and smithing these items: *Enigmatic Staff (1) *Lantern (1) *Gleaming Spear (1) *Wolfsbane (1) Infused Lumber Infused lumber is gained from elder tree, Elder trees have limited number exist in map, so wise to save infused lumber to be used on more higher teir items. Lambient Sunflower Lambient sunflowers are items that randomly spawns as item on ground and can be gathered from herb brush. these are rare, and have limit use mainly as requirment for ressurecting fellow fallen tribe members. When see one pick it up and put it somewhere safe. Occasionally dropped from spicy herb bushes. Spicy Herbs Spicy herbs are items from herb bushes where they allow you craft most high quality food items and mage items. its also required to complete gourmest Quest as you need high quality food items made from these herbs Beer Beer is another item however it not food, it increase strength on consumption and also required to cook highest tier food item. Beer is purchased from tarven. Murloc Skull Murloc Skulls are reward from Murloc Cheiften Quest. and they allow you craft Murloc Vengfull Skull, item that deals spell damage on every normal attack on non-murloc enemy for Scaling damage from willpower. Trivia * It is possible to obtain murloc skull without murloc cheiftian quest. you achieve this by hiring slave murloc then killing it will drop 1 skull and items it was carrying. *Rough Blunderbuss is only craftable item that has stone as requirement.